1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleaning devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a somewhat portable self-contained cleaning apparatus that cleans one or more pairs of eyeglasses in a fully automated fashion.
2. Background and Objects of the Invention
Eyeglasses are wore by a large number of persons. They may be prescription glasses, sun glasses, or worn simply for cosmetic purposes. Regardless of the function provided, all eyewear requires regular and careful cleaning. Further, as many forms of eyeglasses are provided with advanced light weight eyewear requires regular and careful cleaning. Further, as many forms of eyeglasses are provided with advanced light weight plastic lenses, scratching is a common problem that may result even with careful cleaning. It would be most desirable to provide an automated, affordable, and easy to use cleaning arrangement employable with a variety of eyewear that virtually eliminates the possibility of scratching.
When considering prior art cleaning devices, a representative example is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,766 to Lapeyre, et al. The Lapeyre invention comprises a `Spectacle Cleaning Device` including an open-ended container that is substantially filled with a liquid detergent. The eyeglasses to be cleaned are deposited into and submerged within the container. Cleaning is effected by fluidic motion resulting from the activation by an `agitating means`. The agitation means provides for a pressurized air source to cause a flood of bubbles to pass over the surfaces of the glasses. This device requires the user/operator to drop the eyeglasses into the container, and subsequently scoop the glasses back out--after a sufficient period of time has expired. The act of removing the glasses from the container, may in and of itself, result in the glasses being scratched or otherwise damaged. Further, this device makes no provision for drying or wiping the glasses after they are lifted from the container.
A second prior art eyeglass cleaning device is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,394 to Cunningham et al. This invention, which is somewhat complicated in structure and basic operation, provides for the mounting of the glasses so as to support an `oscillatory motion` wherein a pair of lenses are rotated into, and back and forth within a `fluid chamber` having a large plurality of `resilient cleaning members` arranged to wipe and clean the glasses. The device includes a complicated housing, including a clamping arrangement to firmly support the glasses during the oscillation. Therefore, the Cunningham system requires the user to carefully `mount` a pair of glasses before the system can be energized to commence the oscillatory cleaning motion. Also, if dirt or sand particles where to become lodged within one or more resilient cleaning members, serious damage may occur the lenses of the glasses. This invention also seems inherently expensive to manufacture.
Therefore, when considering prior art spectacle or eyeglass cleaning devices, including those discussed above, there is currently lacking a simple, very effective, scratchless, fully automatic eyeglass cleaning apparatus. Objects of the present invention are, therefore, to provide embodiments of new and improved fully automatic eyeglass cleaning apparatus having one or more of the following capabilities, features, characteristics, or advantages:
provides for the fully automatic `contactless` cleaning and drying of at least one pair of eyeglasses; PA1 includes means to accept and lower the eyeglasses into a cleaning vessel that is partially filled with cleaning fluid; PA1 employs a scratch proof cleaning arrangement; PA1 provides for the automatic (internal) blown air drying of glasses after fluidic cleaning is completed; PA1 may be configured with a cover mechanism that may be automatically operated; and PA1 simple and relatively low cost embodiments may be constructed using a number of off-the shelf or easy to manufacture components.
The above listed objects, advantages, and associated novel features of the present invention, as well as others, will become more apparent with a careful review of the description and figures provided herein. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings and the associated description are illustrative and exemplary only, and variations are certainly possible.